


Mind

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ted "Theodore" Logan, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Selective Muteness, Trans Character, it's very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: Ted wasn’t stupid however it didn’t change the fact that abba could sometimes be the most flustarted with abbaself. It wasn’t the lack of right words that was the problem here. Abba could be totally proud of abbas immerse vocabulary, all these nights spent with Bill by searching for the most resplendent words to use in their future song lyrics not going to waste. What bothered abba was the inability to use any of them at certain times.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mind

Ted had the most troublesome of tendencies to get stuck in abbas own head. Fully former thoughts and sentences could go totally lost somewhere abbas mind and tongue, causing abba to become speechless at the most unfortunate of moments. 

it wasn’t that Ted was stupid. Maybe abbas dad would love to disagree on that one but it's not like it mattered. Bill would never call abba that and was much more important in Ted’s mind. Abba knew he had never lied to abba.

Ted wasn’t stupid however it didn’t change the fact that abba could sometimes be the most flustarted with abbaself. It wasn’t the lack of right words that was the problem here. Abba could be totally proud of abbas immerse vocabulary, all these nights spent with Bill by searching for the most resplendent words to use in their future song lyrics not going to waste. What bothered abba was the inability to use any of them at certain times. 

It has been some time since Bill and Ted noticed the pattern it followed in all but very rare cases. Ted got terribly upset over one thing or another (the thing most usually being no one else than Captain Logan). Bill always wants to punch him at times like these (Ted isn’t sure if abba would try to stop him anymore). Abbas voice was starting to be much more challenging than it ever should be. As the frustration grew due to that very fact, everything was just going worse, leaving abba totally mute. 

It was as if stress was hoarding Ted’s words and making a fest out of them. Then, only growing stronger and stronger with each eaten word, becoming a whole new entity with the capital S. A self-sufficient machine, feeding on itself until there was no more room to grow. It consumed Ted whole and bathed in self-satisfaction born from its victory.

To unwind back to a more normal state was akin to impossible alone but almost easy with Bill around. He never was the one to push Ted, giving abba all time abba needed in order to relax. They often ended up reading some comic books from their collection or curling up on Bill’s bed together and listening to Ted’s favourite mixtapes. Even though the reason why these moments exist will always make abbas skin crawl, Ted could never hate the soft feelings they would bring abba. They made Ted feel safe again and eventually brought abbas voice back.

Although being able to speak freely was one of those things Ted greatly appreciated, it wasn’t something abba had to rely on to ever communicate with someone. Not when Ted had the most cherished companion of abbas by abbas side. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, pls comment if you liked it or go to say hi @idkhow-you-found-me on tumblr


End file.
